Project Summary: The Infectious Diseases Training Program at the University of Virginia is in its 29th year. The objective is to provide a rich interdisciplinary experience in infectious diseases research in order to prepare our trainees for careers as independent investigators. The cornerstone is the side-by-side education of predoctoral, M.D. and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows. The rationale is that integration of clinical and basic science provides the varied perspectives and techniques required for creative research to combat infections. The design includes a Program Director reporting to an Executive Committee that selects predoctoral trainees from a pool of rising 2nd year graduate students, and selects postdoctoral applicants based on nominations from both mentors and the Infectious Diseases Division. Training is enriched by the monthly "ID Breakfast" for trainees chaired by the Director, graduate courses taught by Program faculty, an M.S. degree in clinical investigation (taken by all 9 fellows doing clinical investigation), seminars, research in progress and journal clubs. The 26 faculty are 100% NIH supported (median annual direct costs $648,000), interactive (65% co-published), senior (19/26 full Professors, although select "up and coming" junior faculty are included), from 7 Departments, with 20 PhDs, 10 MDs, and 1 DVM. The average mentor graduated 8 trainees in the last 10 years. Evaluation of the Program includes an annual faculty retreat and trainee questionnaire. Institutional support includes funding of 1st year predoctoral fellows, the seminar series and the Director's effort, and construction of a new research building. NIH support is requested for 6 predoctoral, 5 M.D. and 2 Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows (an increase of 1 predoctoral position). Progress since the last funding period includes increases in applicants (95% predoctoral and 43% postdoctoral), average GRE V/Q of 600/703 and GPA of 3.50, 100% retention of trainees in the Program, and a 44% increase in mentor NIH support. Peer-reviewed original publications averaged 4 for postdoctoral and 3 for predoctoral fellows. Academic and research positions are held by 91% (20/22) of postdoctoral and 100% (16/16) of predoctoral graduates, and 8 K08 and 4 foundation fellowships have been awarded. Women constitute 50% of trainees and 23% of mentors; 13% of trainees are underrepresented minorities. Relevance: The Program prepares fellows to conduct research on infectious diseases, a paramount threat to international health in the 21st century. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]